Known services exist in which captured baseball game footage is distributed live, and distributed as video-on-demand (VoD) content. During distribution as VoD content, for example, the viewer selects a desired inning, which is then presented to the viewer in a viewable form.
Various data related to baseball games, such as the result of each turn at bat, is provided.
Technology has been proposed to generate metadata related to footage content such as captured footage of a baseball game.
[Related Patent Documents]
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-176538